Certain prior art connectors for interconnecting conductors of circuit boards may have connector conductors that become dislocated or dislodged with respect to the connector body because of mechanical or vibrational stress, for example. Further, some prior art connectors may have inadequate mechanical connections to one or more circuit boards that do not properly secure the connector to the circuit board or that discourage mounting on circuit boards with spatial limitations. For the above reasons, there is a need for an improved connector for interconnecting conductors of circuit boards.